


Show me that heaven's right here, baby

by slagmaker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, megatron's biggest weakness is starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: The newly appointed Air Commander wants special treatment from his leader. Megatron knows he should know better than to indulge him, but…
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Show me that heaven's right here, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and Siege-inspired.

“My lord.”

Starscream’s voice rung out in the commanders’ room, Soundwave and Shockwave being the last to be dismissed, leaving Megatron and his new second-in-command and just as newly appointed leader of the seekers alone. Megatron’s back was turned to the seeker, his thruster heels making repeated clicking sounds as his feed fidgeted lightly against the metal flooring.

Alone, just the two of them. For the first time, he realized. Jetfire had never taken his optics off him.

“You’re dismissed, too, Starscream,” Megatron said, drawing out the pronunciation of his name. He had never taken his time to truly take it in. To take him in, as his own mech. 

“Sure, Lord Megatron, but…”

“You want to _stay_?” 

His back was still turned to the seeker, but he drew a slight smile. It was that attitude that had grabbed his attention, even when he was nothing but a grunt trying to prove himself under the heel of Jetfire’s merciless leadership.

“Just a little.” The clicks of his heels came closer. “Just for the occasion?”

His wings were fluttering, as if trying to draw him in. Megatron didn’t know if it was intentional, that he had noticed his leader found wings _attractive_ , or if it was just… nervousness? Excitability? 

“The occasion, Starscream?” His tone had an amused inflection. 

“You did just promote me,” he continued, “I think I deserve a small reward.”

Megatron turned to face him.

“Don’t make me regret…”

Starscream was looking up at him. His coquettish smile stopped Megatron in his tracks. He looked up Starscream’s frame, the mass-produced seeker frame from before the revolution, yet he made his presence his own with his own unique mannerisms. Starscream’s hand traced a movement up his cockpit, to his lips. He traced his bottom lip with a thin finger.

“A kiss. From my generous master.”

He expectantly went up on his toe pede, and in the moment, Megatron did exactly as the seeker wanted.

He lifted the seeker’s chin under his fingers, bent down, and—

Their lips touched. A short peck at first, but Starscream leaned up and into it. They held it for a few seconds, before Megatron tried to pull away, but Starscream nipped at his bottom lip, too soft to be a bite but provocative enough to tease Megatron into deepening the kiss.

He responded by biting Starscream’s lip back, making the seeker let out a soft whine, opening his mouth to allow Megatron’s tongue inside. Megatron shifted his hands to Starscream’s shoulders, holding him steady. Their tongues teased each other playfully, before Megatron retracted again, but Starscream still hadn’t had enough and bit him back, leading Megatron back to kissing him, even deeper this time. Megatron let out a growl, and Starscream a moan of pleasure, both breathless in the moment.

Megatron wanted to embrace him closer, but stopped himself. Their piercing red optics were still fixated on the other, slight panting between them. Megatron could feel the heat coming off Starscream’s frame too.

Megatron swallowed, and pushed Starscream away.

“Satisfied?”

“For now.”  


His smile was smug, even with his lips swollen from the attention. 

“Don’t let me down.”

“Oh, I won’t,” he said, with a smirk. “Not when my lord is willing to reward me this generously.”

Before Megatron could retort, Starscream was skipping away, out of the commanders’ room, no doubt headed to enjoy the luxury of the private berthroom of the commander of the seekers that now belonged to him. He had every reason to show off to the other seekers.

Megatron had kept repeating that soldiers were replaceable, but that was only if they outlived their usefulness. He had a feeling would never back down from trying to prove his worth… and Megatron would let him try, as long as he never lost that glint in his optics. He knew it was a weakness, one that he may have to pay for, but… for now Starscream had managed to make him lower his guard, and he was too intriguing to let go of.

_For now_ , he lied to himself.


End file.
